


stay by my side where i can see you

by arisadraconis



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, minhwan tag is dry TT, ongniel only mentioned once, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: Four times Jaehwan found Minhyun when they’re separated & one time Minhyun found Jaehwan in the crowd instead.Also the one time where they split and got back together!
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	stay by my side where i can see you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22ndaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22ndaisy/gifts).



> this is for @choimineul who keeps up with my crazy writings.
> 
> i hope this somehow cheered you up on your bad day!

1.

Minhyun and Jaehwan made plans to meet up in a nearby Japanese festival and the younger told Minhyun, who would always arrive early, to stand at the nearby okonomiyaki stall and wait for him because he was running late from his shift.

Except, there were around five different okonomiyaki stalls in the entire street which made him confused where to stand and wait Jaehwan for.

Minhyun whipped out his phone to text Jaehwan and ask him which okonomiyaki stall he should be waiting for but before he could do so, he found a pair of hands holding his hands. He looked up to say something to this stranger who was touching him but had found Jaehwan instead who looked like he had been running and was trying to catch his breath.

‘Hyung, sorry I’m late. Did you wait long?’ Jaehwan huffed, panting between words.

Minhyun just smiled and put his hands behind Jaehwan to give him support, and brushed the younger's fringe away from his forehead, wiping the sweat that was starting to form.

‘You’re not late at all, Jaehwan-ah. I was about to text you to tell you where I was but you found me instead?’ Minhyun answered after looking at the time which was pointing at two minutes past their agreed meeting time.

‘Ah hyung~ I know you! Early is on time, on time is late and late is unforgivable’ Jaehwan whined at Minhyun. ‘And I’ll always find you no matter where you are hyung!’ he ended while putting his chin in between this thumb and index finger posing at his success in finding Minhyun.

‘Let’s go hyung! We’ve got plenty of things to wonder about! Lots of food to eat too!’ Jaehwan was already eager to leave and dragged Minhyun from their standing spot.

‘Alright, let’s go, let’s go. No need to be too rushed though; we have all night to try everything ok’ Minhyun let himself be dragged by Jaehwan but was watching his every move to make sure that no one would bump into him as it was a crowded night.

Minhyun still doesn’t know how Jaehwan did it, but it wasn’t the first time that Jaehwan had found him in the middle of the crowd. He wondered if there would be a time where he would find Jaehwan instead.

* * *

2.

Jaehwan had reminded Minhyun for the last two weeks about his busking plan for this coming Saturday. But all he said was to come to Myeongdong and that there would be a stage setup where he would be performing with his fellow bandmates; so there was no specific place for Minhyun to stand.

Minhyun as usual arrived early, majority of the reason being not wanting to miss Jaehwan’s performance.

It took another twenty minutes before it was Jaehwan’s group’s turn to perform and Minhyun had finally found a seat in the middle towards the right hand side surrounded by other people who had also tried to get seats before they got occupied.

Jaehwan and his friends performed a couple of songs before ending their performances. They received such warm reactions and perhaps some girls may have formed some sort of fanbase as Minhyun could see that there were some slogans and banners being swinged around while Jaehwan’s band performed. 

Minhyun had seen some cute designs for Jaehwan being swayed around and he wondered where he could get those so he can have them hang on their wall. He got out of his seat and was about to find Jaehwan when he found a group of girls screaming out someone’s name.

Minhyun turned to the group of girls and found Jaehwan being surrounded by lots of girls asking for his signature and handshakes. He waited for around ten minutes before realising that the girls were not going to finish anytime soon as if Jaehwan was a really popular idol that was hard to meet with.

Minhyun started walking away when he heard footsteps coming closer towards him and the girls who were now behind him whined as if they lost something. He then heard a ‘Hyung!’ coming from behind and a hand holding his hand keeping him in place.

‘Sorry, girls! Thank you for coming tonight but I gotta go! See you next time’ Jaehwan ended their conversation and dragged Minhyun away from the group of fangirls.

Once they were out of sight of the girls, Jaehwan stopped and turned around to face Minhyun with a confused face, ‘Where were you going to go, hyung?’

Minhyun grabbed Jaehwan’s guitar and carried it for him instead. ‘Wasn’t going anywhere, I was just going to pick a spot to wait until you were done chatting with your fangirls. I was planning to text you to tell you where I was!’

‘Hyung, you know that you’re much much much more important than those girls, yeah? And even though you think your gaze isn’t powerful I could feel your eyes glaring at those girls. Were you jealous of them? Hm? Hm?’ Jaehwan answered playfully now that he knew Minhyun wasn’t going to leave him by himself.

‘No- I wasn’t!’ Minhyun corrected his posture with the guitar on his back and flustered as he answered and blushed.

‘Your ears are red hyung~ You’re lying to me~’ Jaehwan pouted and poked Minhyun’s side. He knew exactly how his Minhyun hyung felt but he was just being playful as he wanted to hear the words himself.

Minhyun started blushing and started walking away with Jaehwan chasing him, and tackling him to the corner where there weren’t many people around.

* * *

3.

Minhyun and Jaehwan had planned to go on a Japan trip together. The both of them have planned this trip for the last six months with how much money they would need and places to see. Well, Minhyun planned 95% of the trip because Jaehwan would be that person who would throw names without realising how far or if the place he had mentioned was actually nearby to any of the other places that Minhyun had planned.

In order to save some money they had to book the early flight in the morning from Incheon, they had arrived at the airport at five o’clock in the morning and yet the airport was already bustling and packed with people trying to check in.

Minhyun had excused himself to go to the toilet and mentioned that he would see Jaehwan at the gate before checking in.

It had been fifteen minutes after Minhyun had gone to the toilet and Jaehwan still couldn’t see him anywhere near the gate. That was when he realised that he was holding both of their tickets; hence, Minhyun wouldn’t have known which gate to go to find him.

Minhyun had been standing in front of the departure monitor trying to figure out which gate he should go to because he had forgotten to check with Jaehwan. But before he could call to check where Jaehwan was, he was already found by Jaehwan.

As usual Jaehwan could read how Minhyun would be and found him before he had to do anything.

* * *

4.

Japan.

That’s where Minhyun and Jaehwan were right now. 

To be precise, they’re both now in Osaka.

Jaehwan who doesn’t speak much Japanese is just awed at how well Minhyun can speak as if he was a local person who has ever livex in Japan only.

They had gone into the Shinsaibashi shopping street filled with all sorts of shops from clothing, to medicines, and restaurants, to pubs and even animal cafes. The street is very popular to tourists for its varieties and especially the cheaper prices the shops offer.

Jaehwan had begged Minhyun to split so he could explore the shops at his own pace but Minhyun was reluctant because Jaehwan wouldn’t be able to communicate if he wanted something.

The other thing that had Minhyun worried is that they had only hired one wifi for both of their use, so in this case Jaehwan who had volunteered for Minhyun to keep the device would be left without a way of contacting Minhyun. But he had just brushed Minhyun’s worry off and started wandering about by himself without a worry.

An hour later after they split up, Minhyun still hadn’t found Jaehwan yet and was now worried.

But that worry didn’t stay long as Jaehwan turned up in front of Minhyun all of a sudden with ten different shopping bags in both of his hands.

Minhyun just shook his head at the sight in front of him but was totally worry-free now that he had found Jaehwan safe. Well, Jaehwan had found him again. As usual.

Minhyun took eight of the bags from Jaehwan and carried it on one hand and said, ‘Let’s go back, I think you’ve spent enough for today.’ while grabbing Jaehwan’s unoccupied hand on his other hand.

* * *

+1

Minhyun and Jaehwan had returned to Seoul after their trip from Japan. It was short as both of them could only afford four days of leave but it was worth their healing time.

Both of them had fallen back into routine - Minhyun had gone to work as the next shooting for Swarovski had been waiting for his return where Jaehwan had gone back into his studio to work on his next music.

Minhyun though despite being a newbie model in the company had been given good opportunities to work with different types of brands and had been exposed to out in public where he had a group of fangirls of his own.

Minhyun had also been given the opportunity to be one of the models on the next Swarovski event to promote their newest products. He was also given three tickets to invite his friends to come and enjoy the show.

Minhyun had of course given one ticket straight to Jaehwan.

‘Jaehwan-ah, you have to clear your day on this date.’ Minhyun shoved the ticket to Jaehwan’s hand.

Jaehwan looked at it and smiled, ‘Okay hyung.’ 

Minhyun then gave the remaining two tickets to Seongwu and Daniel; that way, Jaehwan wouldn’t be bored and alone on the day of the event.

-

The Swarovski event came and the event was a blast. Thousands of people had turned up to view the new products and the company had sold lots of things as well on the same day.

It had taken Minhyun a while; however, he finally found Jaehwan in the crowd sitting and talking with Seongwu and Daniel. He flashed a smile and gave a wave which was returned with a huge grin appearing on Jaehwan’s face and a hyped wave.

Minhyun was worried about not being able to find Jaehwan in the middle of the huge crowd but he was also proud that it didn’t take him long to find him at all. Even though he doesn’t know how but still did.

* * *

+1 

Minhyun and Jaehwan fought; generally, they would disagree on something but would compromise and meet halfway to solve the problem on the spot. This time though Jaehwan was being persistent and was refusing to back out.

The problem was actually simple: Jaehwan had seen Minhyun talking with a fellow lady model for a brand that displays the both of them as a couple. So simple to say, Jaehwan was jealous of the model.

Minhyun had tried to explain everything he could; however, Jaehwan, who could be hard-headed sometimes (and unfortunately, this time was one of them), had refused to back down and had even asked Minhyun to refuse the job which was impossible for Minhyun to do.

Jaehwan went to their bedroom to cool down or so Minhyun thought because he had left him there to give him time to think and perhaps both of them could sort out this simple problem after both of their heads cooled down. But was surprised when Jaehwan had come out from the room wheeling a suitcase which was probably filled with his stuff.

‘Jaehwan-ah, you can’t be serious right now!’ Minhyun tried to persuade and stop Jaehwan from leaving him.

‘I- I can’t do this right now hyung. I have to go.’ With that, Jaehwan walked out of the house to who knows where.

-

It had been three days and there was absolutely no contact from Jaehwan. Minhyun was frustrated to no end. He had contacted their closest friends and all of them had said none of them knew where Jaehwan had gone. He had also contacted Jaehwan’s parents who also knew nothing about his whereabouts but Minhyun had assured them that he would find him and there was nothing for them to worry about.

Minhyun had almost given up until he decided to text Jaehwan.

_ Jaehwan-ah, please come to XXXX at 6pm. _

That’s all he had sent. All he could hope was for Jaehwan to show up.

-

Jaehwan found it weird when all Minhyun had sent was a place and time to meet up. He was still upset but he had calmed down and had realised how much trouble he had caused for Minhyun just because he was jealous. A job was a job and there would have been some disadvantages along the way too and he could do nothing but accept. He knew that Minhyun wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Jaehwan had dragged his feet with heavy thoughts and had arrived into a location of it looked like someone was having an event as he could see cameras and lights around. He looked back into the message he received and double checked that he hadn’t gone onto the wrong address.

Then he had realised he could see his friends nearby, he came closer and was about to ask when Seongwu and Daniel just silenced him by putting their finger onto the mouth and opened the door to reveal Minhyun on the other side of the door.

He realised where he was, he was inside a church with his parents and close friends around. 

He also realised what Minhyun had done or about to do. Minhyun gestured to him to come closer to where he was standing.

Jaehwan was already crying by the time he reached Minhyun but Minhyun just sweetly brushed the tears off his face - not wanting to see them anymore to his soon-to-be husband’s face.

Once Jaehwan stopped crying, Minhyun took it as a cue and bent down on his knees while holding Jaehwan’s hand.

‘There are many ways of being happy with the person you love but in the end all I need is you. I can’t stand the days where I don’t see you, I hate to see you cry even though there were unavoidable things that would come our way.  Life offers many challenges. I know I can meet them if you're willing to face them with me.  I love the way you are and I wouldn’t want you to change. Would you accept me the way I am too?’

Jaehwan was a crying mess by the time Minhyun completed his proposal and without further ado he jumped onto the arms of the man that had just proposed and kissed him as a way to give his answer.

The small crowd who were silent the entire time had cheered and clapped at the scene in front of them with  _ Congratulations! _ being shouted all around the room.

Jaehwan was then ushered to change as he came in casual style and after being left with Mingi and Daehwi he was transformed as a handsome lad that was going to get married.

Minhyun and Jaehwan stood in front of the altar and the pastor who had then announced them both as husband and husband and sealed the deal with a kiss.

The journey had just started but with Jaehwan by Minhyun’s side, they could conquer any sorts of challenge that would come their way.

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that you've reached and is now reading this note means you've coped with my bad writing.
> 
> thank you heaps to my beta-reader @choiminuel for fixing up my errors!! Love you ♥


End file.
